prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Color Charge!
is the official transformation phrase for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need their Star Color Pendant and their respective Star Color Pen. List of Sequences and First Appearances Cure Star ➜ STPC01 Cure Milky ➜ STPC02 Cure Star & Cure Milky ➜ STPC03 Cure Soleil ➜ STPC04 Cure Star, Cure Milky & Cure Soleil ➜ STPC05 Cure Selene ➜ STPC05 Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil & Cure Selene ➜ STPC06 Full Sequence List Key: *''Very short: Several shots are removed to shorten the sequence, and the "Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure" section is not sung at all.'' *''Short: Several shots are removed to shorten the sequence, and "Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure" is only sung twice rather than three times.'' *''Long: The transformations are shown almost in their entirety.'' Sequences Hikaru to Cure Star Hikaru's pendant's top pops off, allowing Hikaru to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase as her headband and hairbeads disappear and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Hikaru begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her cuffs. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, earrings and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Lala to Cure Milky Lala's pendant top pops up, allowing Lala to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart that produces many smaller hearts and waves. Lala then rides the waves on a heart acting as a surfboard as she starts to sing. She touches the center of the pendant with the pen and draws several lines that become small hearts that create her cuffs and boots. She then touches the pendant again and draws a swirl that forms the top part of her outfit. She then dances around for a brief time while standing on top of a heart. After drawing some more, her shorts and her bow in the back are created. She then creates her choker, earrings, and her headband as her hair grows slightly longer and lighter, and stars with bright gold rings appear at the tips of her antennae. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. She then twirls around one last time as she draws the stocking on her left leg and the pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Elena to Cure Soleil Elena's pendant top pops up, allowing Elena to insert her Star Color Pen. Her headband then disappears as she shouts the phrase and draws a circle that produces fireballs. Elena bursts out of the circle and begins to sing. She draws a swirl which turns into purple spheres. She sticks her hands inside one of the spheres, which creates her cuffs. She puts her feet in another sphere, forming her boots. She touches her pendant again and draws a squiggly line that forms the stars on her boots. She hops on a few of the spheres and draws another squiggly line, forming her dress. She then draws on her beady choker, earrings, and hair clip as her hair grows really long and becomes lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then tosses the pen into the air before catching it and drawing on her belt and then pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Madoka to Cure Selene Madoka's pendant top pops up, allowing Madoka to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase as her two hair ribbons disappear and she draws a crescent moon. Madoka then rides on the crescent moon as she touches the center of the pendant with the pen and starts to sing. As she flies through the air, she starts to draw and once she gets off the crescent moon, she catches the line she draws and it turns into a bow and arrow. She then fires the bow into the sky, with the light splitting into four beams that wrap around her wrists and legs, forming her cuffs and boots respectively. After she touches the center again, she then draws on the other parts of her outfit, starting with the puffy sleeves, the bodice, and then the skirt and back ribbon. After that, she draws on her choker, earrings, and headband as her hair grows longer and lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then draws the white star-like design on her bodice before the pen flies into the pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Key Animators Song Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kirameku hoshi no chikara de akogare no watashi egaku yo Tuinkuru♪ Tuinkuru Purikyua♪ Tuinkuru♪ Tuinkuru Purikyua♪ Tuinkuru♪ Tuinkuru Purikyua♪ Sutā☆Tuinkuru Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua |-|Japanese= きらめく星の力で あこがれのワタシ描くよ トゥインクル♪ トゥインクルプリキュア♪ トゥインクル♪ トゥインクルプリキュア♪ トゥインクル♪ トゥインクルプリキュア♪ スター☆トゥインクル スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア |-|English= With the power of the sparkling stars, I will draw the me I long to be Twinkle♪ Twinkle Pretty Cure♪ Twinkle♪ Twinkle Pretty Cure♪ Twinkle♪ Twinkle Pretty Cure♪ Star☆Twinkle Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Audio Trivia *This is the first transformation sequence where the girls must sing and dance in order to complete it. *In Cure Star's first transformation in episode 1, her sock appears twice; once when her shoes appear and once when her dress appears. This was corrected in episode 2, where her sock only appears when her dress appears. Cure star with sock.png|Cure Star's sock appears along with her boots in episode 1 Cure star without sock.png|Cure Star's boots appear without her sock in episode 2 *In Cure Milky's first transformation in episode 2, when her Star Color Pen is being put inside her pouch, it was colored pink in one frame like it was Star's. This was corrected in episode 3. STPC - Color Charge - Cure Milky Transformation - One frame error.png|Milky's Pen was colored pink in episode 2 STPC - Color Charge - Cure Milky Transformation - One frame correction.png|Milky's Pen was colored back to cyan in episode 3 * In episode 7, some background harmonies have been added to the song. *On episode 11, the transformation shows Hikaru transforming as the four girls' voices are heard. Gallery Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene Group Transformations Videos References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Transformations